Ashe x Cerberus x Hunters
by Pein's number 1 Girl
Summary: Meet Ashe and Cerberus and tag along with them on their adventure to become hunters! I have a lot planned for this story also this is my first story so helpful criticism is appreciated. (Sorry for the crappy summary also all rights to the owner of that picture) Warning there is cursing in this story and gore every now and then
1. Ashe x Meet x Ging

The little girl stumbled up the mountain slowly, leaving bloody footprints behind. Her mind was slowly going numb with exhaustion. A giant paw nudged her side softly causing her to look up tiredly at the giant canine besides her. The three headed dog stood at least 10 feet taller than Mike.

"What is it Cerberus?" She asked her voice quiet and horse.

Cerberus just looked forward indicating for her to do so as well.

When the girl turned forward she saw a man in cloak and turban. The man's broad back was to her. The small brown skinned girl hesitated before slowly saying

"E-excuse me? Sir?" He turned towards the voice and he walked closer causing her to flinch and take a step back.

Cerberus growled slightly causing her to reach over and cling to his leg.

"You're from the Dark Continent aren't you big guy." He stated rather than asked looking up at the dog ignoring the child clinging to the beast's leg.

The three heads nodded at the man simultaneously.

"Woah! You can understand me?" He asked happily shocked.

Cerberus looked down at the girl and nodded towards Her. She nodded back and slowly let go of his leg and walked toward the man cautiously.

"So you thought him how to understand our language? That's incredible. Especially for someone so young." The man said to her which made her clench her tattered dress and look down.

She isn't used to compliments and to actually get one surprised her.

"M-my name's Ashe and that's Cerberus. W-what's your name?" She asked the man quietly fidgeting with her beyond ruined dress. "My named is Ging. Ging Freecs and I'm a hunter."

He kneeled down to Ashe and handed her a water canister which she took without hesitation and gulped it all down.

"Well it seems it been awhile since you had water huh." the brown eyed man said smiling as he watched her guzzle the water down.

The girl nodded and tilted her head to the side as what he said came back to her.

"What's a hunter?" She asked as curiosity took over her face and voice.

Ging smiled widely taking off his turban showing his face to the girl as he sat down and gave a very long winded explanation of what hunters are.

Ashe sat as well absorbing everything being said to her before nodding with a determined look in her eyes. "I'm gonna be a hunter too!"

She looked to Cerberus who was laying down and walked up to him.

"Are you gonna be a hunter with me?" The great beast stood on all four legs and howled.

"Thank you Cerberus!" She yelled to him crying yet laughing. 'Maybe now I'll be able to find mom and hopefully big brother too.'

The man let out a hearty laugh placing his hands on his hips as Ash wiped her tears away.

"Alright Ashe, Cerberus I'll train you guys for about a year then you're on your own. I'll take you to a city when we're done training. Okay?"

Ashe nodded excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet smiling widely.

"Then let's get started!"


	2. Ashe x Old woman x Kiriko

"Zaban City huh?" Ashe mumble quietly to herself.

Her gold eyes scanning the map in her hands.

"Hey! We're actually really close!" She exclaimed happily as she jumped on her now slightly shrunken beasts back.

"Let's go Cerberus! East to Zaban City!" The beast let out a mighty roar and took off.

*time skip*

Cerberus shrunk down to the size of a puppy as Ashe wandered through the city holding him.

"Where should we go now Cerberus?" she asked look at the canine.

He wiggled out of her hold and ran off.

"CERBERUS! Hey wait!" She called running after him. "Where are you going!"

The pup just barked and kept running until they were in a small seemingly abandoned town. Ashe looked around her curiously listening to all the small noises around her.

"Why are you all hiding?" All of a sudden a stage with people in white robes with crazy masks and hair appeared with an old lady in the center of it all.

"Doki doki..."

Ashe tilted her head very very confused by what the hell was happening. "Doki doki? What are you talking about miss?"

The people in masks started playing the instruments they had in a low rumble gradually getting louder.

"Doki doki...DOKI DOKI EXCITING TWO QUESTION QUIZ!" The old woman suddenly exclaimed startling the poor girl causing her to fall on her butt.

"Jeez what the heck grandma?" She said standing up and rubbing her abused backside.

"Will you take the quiz? 1 for yes 2 for no." the old woman asked looking the child in her eyes.

Ashe looked at Cerberus before sighing. "Well it couldn't hurt. I choose 1 grandma."

The woman nodded and a buzzer was placed down before Ashe.

"Your mother and your sister have been kidnapped by evil villains and you can only save one. Choose 1 for your mother or 2 for your sister."

Ashe's eyes widen at the two choices before slight anger takes over her shocked expression "Oi what the fuck kind of question is that grandma!?"

The old woman just stared. "You have five seconds. You can only choose 1 or 2 there is no other option."

Ashe stomped her foot childishly. "What the hell do you me-" Ashe stopped and sat down on the ground and held Cerberus."There is no other answer. Well okay then."

The old woman smiled as the timer went off. "Your answer is correct young one."

Ashe smiled brightly at the old woman.

"There is no right answer so the only other answer to give is silence." Ashe stated holding Cerberus close to her looking the old woman in the eyes before looking down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about about snapping at you earlier. I really try to watch my language around my elders." Ashe said standing and bowing to the woman apologetically.

The woman smiled down at the girl with a glint in her eyes. "I do this every year to hope to see people like you. It's fine child. Go and become a great hunter."

A door to the right opened up and Ashe looked to the old woman determined and nodded putting Cerberus in her backpack before taking off to the door. She paused and turned back to the Woman bowing once again.

"I hope I meet you again in the future and by then I'll definitely be a hunter!" She ran off down the long corridor with a smile on her and a small howl from her little friend.

*time skip*

At this point it was night and she had passed so many 'Beware of magical beast' signs that she lost count.

"Hey Cerberus, are you a magical beast?" The said beast just huffed.

Ashe just giggled and looked ahead to see a small cabin near a Cedar tree. "They might know where the hunter exam is taking place!"

She ran towards the cabin knocking on the door. "Excuse me! Do you know where the hunter exam is taking place?" She asked pushing on the door only for it to open slightly and she was automatically on high alert.

She opened the door more to see a man on the ground bleeding and and woman in the arms of a creature. The creature grinned and jumped out the window.

"My wife! Please save my wife!" The man cried out to me with tears in his eyes.

Ashe put Cerberus on the ground and told him to stay with the man and took off after the creature with great speed.

"Give her back!" She yelled at the creature kicking it in the jaw making it lose it's hold on the woman.

She jumped down and caught the woman.

"Wait a sec..."

Ashe sniffed the girl then sniffed the air and then grit her teeth before setting the woman on the ground. "What kind of joke is this? You all smell the same. Meaning you guys are related!"

There was a pause before laughter rang in the forest and from the woman she just 'saved'.

"Honey! Come look at this! She knows we're all related!" The creature laughed and two of the creatures appeared and the 'kidnapped' woman got up too laughing with them.

"These are my parents and the one in the cabin is my brother." The woman explained as we walked back to the cabin.

A pang hit her chest when the woman said brother. 'Brother...' Ashe shook the thought from her head as they reached the cabin. She grabbed Cerberus and stood in front of the family with a smile on her face.

"I assume you're navigators to the exam sight correct?" The father nodded with a proud look on his face.

"Yes we are. And for your inhuman sense of smell and amazing deductive reasoning you've passed and I shall take you to the exam sight." He said with a closed eye smile.

Ashe jumped up and down happily hugging he navy blue dog tightly.

"Did you hear the Cerberus we're one step closer to becoming hunters!" She exclaimed as the father whisked her and Cerberus off into the night.


	3. Gon x First Phase x Start

It was morning by time they landed in the city. There were markets and tall buildings everywhere. Ashe looked around her in amazement her gold eyes shimmering in excitement. The wind blew through her black hair that had purple and fuchsia streaks going through it. The creature was now a human male with a turban on his head had called her over to the front of a small restaurant.

They walked in and the Kiriko which she had found out they were called spoke to the chef. "What can I get ya?"

"I would like the steak combo that opens your eyes to the light for one."

The chef smirked and asked "How would you like it?"

A glint appeared in the kiriko's eyes "Grilled slowly over a low flame."

The chef's smirk widened even more he pointed to the left. "Go wait in the back your meal with be there shortly." The Kiriko nodded and motioned for me to follow. We reached a plain room that had a table in the middle with three cups and chairs.

"Well this is where we part. I look forward to being your guide next year." Ashe felt offended but brushed it off.

"You won't need to be my guide next year because I'm gonna pass this year! Though I do hope we meet again it was nice meeting you and your family." She said bowing politely. The Kiriko smiled at the girl's conviction as he closed the door.

The room suddenly started moving down startling the girl.

"Woah." She said lowly to herself regaining balance.

She took off her dark brown backpack and took Cerberus out and stuffed her cropped blue jean jacket inside leaving her in her black tank top and and black mid-thigh shorts and combat boots. She pulled a sleek black and purple pole out of her backpack before pressing a button to make it extend to about her height which is 4"9 1/2. She smiles at the pup sitting on the table.

"You ready?" The three headed dog howls just as the elevator room thing dings and the door opens.

They walked out only to be stopped by a walking green bean."Hello. Welcome to the exam. This is your badge you must wear it at all times."

Ashe listened to the strange little man taking the tag from him that read 402. Ashe bowed and smiled pinning the button to her chest before walking away. As she was walking she heard voice from behind her. She turned to see a pudgy man with the number 16 attached to his shirt.

"Hi! My name is Tonpa. You must be a rookie." Ashe nodded smiling brightly reaching her hand out for a him to shake.

"Hi Tonpa! My name's Ashe it's nice to meet you!" She exclaimed happily giving his hand an almost bone crushing shake.

Tonpa pulled his hand back rubbing it wincing slightly.

"W-well I've taken this exam 35 times so if you need anything I can help you." He said face twitching slightly. 'What kind of monster is she!?'

Ashe bowed still smiling. "Thank you so much Tonpa but I wanna do this myself. Well me and Cerberus I mean." She said pointing to the three headed dog on her head.

Tonpa squealed and took five steps back. Ashe laughed at the pudgy man.

"Don't worry he won't bite unless he's protecting me or if I ask him to." "O-oh w-well how about a toast to our new friendship?" He said pulling out an orange can of juice. Ashe took it happily and opened it. As soon as she did Cerberus knocked the can out of her hand and jumped down from her head growing at least 6 feet. He stood in front of her and growled menacingly Tonpa who screamed and ran away.

Ashe pouted and looked a Cerberus. "It was poisoned wasn't it?" Cerberus just huffed and stood by her side on guard.

Ashe sighs and looks around her. She sees a very pale boy with white fluffy hair and a skateboard walking towards her drinking Tonpa's poisoned juice.

"You know that's poisoned right?" The boy just shrugged. "Yeah I know but poisons don't effect me."

"Wow really? That's so cool!" Ashe said excitedly with stars in her eyes.

Cerberus growled lowly and stopped when Ashe patted his middle head. "This is Cerberus and my name's Ashe! What's your name?"

"My name's Killua. How old are you?"

Ashe paused for a second and thought. "How old am I..." She trailed off with frustration showing on her face.

"How do you not know your age? You're weird."

Ashe's head snapped up with bright smile. "I'm 13! Sorry it's been awhile since I've kept track of my age. The last age I remember being is 7 and that was 6 years ago now." She said giving him a toothy smile.

Killua stared at her then took a sip of his laxative laced juice. "You're weird."

Ashe's smile deflated. "Well that's not very nice." Killua immediately felt bad and huffed before walking away. "That meany." She grumbled to herself pouting.

The elevator she was in previously opened. All eyes turned to the three entering. A boy in all green with spiky black green tinted hair and a fishing pole, a man in a suit with spiky black hair and a red and black checkered brief case, lastly blond girl-ish looking boy in a traditional outfit with a symbol on it showing that he belonged to some clan. Ashe's eyes immediately locked on the boy clad in green everything else drowning out as one thought crossed her mind. 'Ging...' She walked over to them slowly with Cerberus following shortly after. Ashe stopped for a second after seeing Tonpa talking to them and handing them the same 'juice' he tried to give her. She smiled as she watched Ging's son spit out the juice. She proceeded walking over and tapped Tonpa's shoulder. He turned to face her and jumped back as soon as he saw her and Cerberus. The three boy looked at the girl curiously. The blond and the guy with the suitcase got into defensive positions and Ashe just tilted my head to the side.

*Ashe's Pov*

'What's wrong with these guys?' I looked back at Cerberus and it clicked.

"Oooh! You're scared of Cerberus! He doesn't bite I-" I cut myself off as I watched the little green boy walk up to Cerberus and pet him on all three head.

"Aww you wouldn't hurt anyone would you. No you wouldn't." The boy cood to Cerberus as the dog nuzzled his hands.

"Wow. You're the first person besides me that he's ever opened up too like that." "He just needs someone to understand him. Isn't that right buddy?" Cerberus just growled softly.

"I'm Gon by the way! And that's Kurapika."he said pointing to the blond one. "And that's Leorio." he pointed to the one in the suit. I bowed the three of them ignoring Tonpa. "My name's Ashe and that's Cerberus." I stretch my hand out to Gon smiling. Gon took my hand and shook it firmly and I felt a jolt in my heart causing me to snatch my hand back blushing. Before I can say anything a scream rang through the air.

"He doesn't have arms~ Just magic, ladies and gentlemen." Said the sultry voice of a man dressed as a jester with a star and tear drop on his cheeks.

I felt my heart clench in my chest when I heard his voice and saw his face.

"You have to be more careful. And don't forget to apologize when you hit someone." The jester said walking away with a dangerous smirk on his face.

"That freak's back." said Tonpa with a disgusted look on his face.

"Who's he?" asked Gon tilting his head. "He's #44 Hisoka the Magician. He got disqualified for all but killing an examiner he didn't like last year."

"And they let him retake the exam?" Leorio asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"They'd let the devil himself retake the exam if he wanted."

I tuned them out lost in my thoughts. 'Why does he look so familiar?' I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sounds of a loud buzzer and the gates rising. I looked to Cerberus and see him looking at me worried. I pat his head and smiled. Then everyone started walking and following after the man in and purple suit with purple hair. He also had no mouth. 'How the hell is he talking?'

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Satotz and I will be leading you to the second phase." He said doing this weird ass stride

"What about phase one?" someone from the back asked.

"It has already commenced."


	4. AN

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story and I hope you're enjoying it. I've redone chapter one. Tell me what you think so far so I'll know if you guys want me to continue it or not. I also have chapter four done it just needs some editing and I post in a few days or so. Anyway thanks again for reading and reviews are highly valued just no flames please my heart can't take It! Later guys and please review~


	5. Message x Swindler's swamp x Hisoka

*Ashe's Pov*

It's been hours since we've started running and there's still no end in sight. I groaned just wanting this to be over. I look over at Gon who's next to me and I see him looking back at me.

"W-what is it?" I ask looking away quickly feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

"Well you just look really annoyed."

I laugh nervously sweat dropping. "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Yup." He responded immediately smiling cheerfully.

'This kid.' I was about to say something but stop when I hear Leorio yelling at the boy I met earlier who was now riding on his skateboard.

"Show this exam some respect will ya!?" He yelled shaking his fist like an angry old man. "What do you mean?" The Oreo got even angrier "This is an endurance test!"

'It is?' I see Gon shake his head. "No it's not. He only said to follow him."

"who's side are you on anyways!" Leorio yell angrily.

The skateboard kid looked at Gon with curiosity before rolling over to him. "What's your name?"

Gon looked at him smiling. "My name is Gon. Gon Freecs! What's your name?"

"My name is Killua. How-"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR NAME WAS!" I exclaim bouncing slightly and smiling at Killua.

"You forgot my name already? How forgetful can you be?"

I scratching my cheek sheepishly sticking my tongue out slightly. "Sorry. I do that a lot."

Killua just shook his head and looked back to Gon. "As I was trying to ask before, how old are you?"

"I'm 12!"

"Me too." Killua said and looked at us for a second before doing this really cool flip off of his skateboard and started running with us. "I guess I'll run too. "

"That was so cool! Can I try?" Gon and I say at the same time causing us to look at each other and laugh.

"You guys are weird. But sure you can, only if you let me see you fishing rod and you let me see that pole of yours." He said pointing to Gon's fishing rod and the pole that I honestly forgot was in my hand.

"Sure!" Gon and I say looking at Killua with wide smiles.

I notice The Oreo slowing down and dropping to his knees panting heavily. Gon and I stopped and looked back at Leorio just knowing that he could do this.

"To hell with this! I didn't get this far just to quit now!" He yelled determined all but flying pass Gon Killua and I.

I felt a presence next to me and I looked to see Cerberus. I smiled and petted his third head. "Let's finish this phase buddy."

He howled loud enough that it echoed through the tunnel. Gon swung his fishing rod and snagged The Oreo's brief case and turned towards us. "Let's go guys!" We nodded and ran catching up to the others.

"Let's have a race. The losers have to buy the winner dinner." Killua said suddenly.

"Let's do it!" I say excitedly pumping my fist in the air.

"Sure!" said Gon with a adorable smile.

"Ready? Set. Go!"

We took off running up the stairs that soon came in our path with Cerberus behind us. We were soon running along our less clothed friends. One was way less clothed than the other.

"I'm surprised you made it this far old man." saild Killua casually.

A tick mark appeared on Leorio's head. "I'm a teen just like you guys!" I damn near tripped down the stairs in shock.

"EHHHHH!?" I said looking at him in disbelief. "No way. You look at least 27." Apparently he didn't like that at all.

"I'M 19!" I just shook my head. At this point my whole life's been a lie.

"Well...ok then. Later The Oreo, Kurapika." I say taking off once again, Cerberus following directly behind me.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Leorio screamed.

I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. Killua and Gon were right by my side a few seconds later.

"Why do you guys want to become hunters?" Asked Killua looking at Gon and I.

"Well I'm looking for my dad. He's a hunter!" He says excitedly.

"What kind of hunter is he?" asked killua curiously.

"Well I don't know. He left me when i was a kid"

Killua looked at him with a blank face. "You don't know anything about him and now you're trying to the guy who abandoned you?"

"Yup!" Gon said determined. "I wanna know what was so great about being a hunter that he left his own son for it."

I smiled sadly at Gon and sighed. "Gon. I...I've met Ging."

He looked at me with wide excited eyes. "Really? Do you know where he is? What's he like? Did he say anything about me?" Gon kept getting closer to miraculously not tripping on the stairs.

I put my hands up sweat dropping. "Well he left you a message."

*Flashback*

Ging put his hand on his hip and pointed at me. "You've improved a lot Ashe and you too Cerberus. I have absolutely no doubt that you'll pass the hunter exam. Though it will not be easy. Not even close."

He turns his back to me and looked out over the edge of the cliff crossing his arms. "While you're there, you're gonna meet my son. His name is Gon. I want you to give him message for me."

He turned his head slightly to look at me out the corner of his eye.

*Flashback End*

"He said to tell you 'She's stronger than you so don't underestimate her. She and Cerberus are the only ones who can track me by scent and that's the only advantage I'm giving you though I'll see how far you'll get with that. Your mission starts now and good luck son. Although I hope you don't find me.' And that's it. I guess you could say he's one of the main reasons I'm here too Gon."

He looked even more determined than before and nodded his head. He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Ashe."

I blush and look away. "I-it's nothing really. A-anyway! Why are you taking the exam Killua?"

Killua just shrugged. "I just thought it would be fun but it's boring so far. Though I am surprised you two can keep up with me. That or everyone's just really slow. Aww that's no fun." I just giggled and kept running with Cerberus close on my heels.

Soon the outside light was in visible and I used my pole to vault right over Satotz's head.

"Goal!" the three of us yelled as we passed the examiner.

"I totally won that race." I say flipping my hair and putting my hand on my hip.

"No! I won!" Gon and Killua pointing at themselves.

Which caused them to start having an'No. I won' war and I was getting a headache.

"Mr. Satotz, do you know who won?"

He looked at us for a second before saying "I believe you all crossed at the same time."

Gon smiled. "Well in that case why don't we all by each other dinner?"

"That doesn't even make sense idiot." I flicked Killua on the head.

"Be nice. He was just trying to give us a solution."

Killua held his forehead in pain with tears in his eyes. "Ouch! Why'd you do that, that hurt! Jeez you're really strong for how small you are."

I felt a tick mark appear as I grit my teeth.

"Show some respect! I am older than you after all." I say sticking my nose up and crossing my arms.

"Fine then grandma."

I felt the tick mark get bigger and I jammed my forehead against his. "Says the one with white hair old man!"

He pushed his forehead against mine. "What'd you call me?!"

"I called you an old man, old man! Do you need a hearing aid already?"

Gon sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "G-guys?"

"What!" we yell turning to Gon/

He pointed and I noticed everyone looking at us and I felt a dark blush take over my face and I hid behind Gon. I looked over as I heard the gate start close.

"No please wait. WAIIIIT!" I heard a guy cry out crawling up the stairs and reaching out his hand just as the gate shut completely.

'Poor guy.' I think sadly and then to Satotz as he starts speaking again.

"This is swindlers swamp. You have to follow me and do try not to get lost. The creatures of this forest will try to trick you and if you get lost or captured, you will die."

"Well they can't trick us if we're expecting it." The Oreo said confidently crossing his arms.

"Don't believe him! He's lying to you, I'm the real examiner!" A beat up man with orange hair yelled out.

'This is obviously a trap. He smells like death.' Everyone was skeptical at first until he pulled out a monkey looking creature that has Satotz's face but with a mouth. Everyone started panicking at that point and I just stared at the idiots.

"Why should we believe you? First of all you smell really bad and second an examiner wouldn't be beat by a creature so weak."

He didn't like that and glared at me. "You're just a child so why should we listen to someone as inexperienced as you? Just go back home to your mom and be a good little girl."

My mom was a very sensitive subject for me. I don't even know if she's still alive. 'It's been so many years since I last saw her. I hope she escaped _**him**_.' I was pulled out of my thoughts as one of Cerberus'' heads picked me up with his teeth and jump up dodging three playing card aimed towards me.

"Woah! Ah thanks Cerebrus you saved me there."

He put me down and growled at hisoka with his teeth bared. Hisoka smirked with his eyes closed flicking his cards between his hands.

"Well that settles that. An examiner is a hunter selected by the committee so they wouldn't be beaten so easily." He explained still smirking.

'So why flick them at me?' I think growling lowly and petting Cerberus' back.

"While I do appreciate the help. The next time you attack an examiner you will be disqualified." he said flicking the cards away sassily.

"Hmm okay~" Hisoka said still smirking

*time skip*

I was running with Gon and Killua by my sides, Cerberus behind us and Kurapika and Leorio a bit farther behind.

"We should move up more." Killua said looking at us.

"Eh? Why'd you say that?" asks Gon innocently.

"Hisoka's bad news. I can smell it." said Killua looking forward his face scrunched slightly.

"I don't think he smells bad." Gon said innocently.

I shook my head and sighed at Gon's (cuteness) innocence. "He means that Hisoka is up to no good and that we should move away from him."

Gon nodded and went back to Kurapika and Leorio telling them to move up with us and I just facepalmed. 'This child.' He was soon back by our side as we ran faster. The fog got denser and we couldn't see Kurapika and Leorio anymore. I felt my stomach churn. 'I have a really bad feeling.' The next thing I know we were engulfed in blackness.

"What the hell?" I said confused.

"We just got eaten by a 's embarrassing" Said Killua calmly.

"So how are we gonna get out." I questioned

Before anything else can be said a loud roar shook us as light pierced the darkness. A giant claw ripped through the frog and a dog head appeared.

"Cerberus!" I exclaim happily.

He ripped the creature open more before reaching one of his heads in and picking us up.

"Well that's one way could do it." said Killua as Cerberus set us down. We all looked up at the giant dog.

"WOAH!" Gon and Killua say together seeing just how big he is.

"This is Cerberus' true form." I say smuggly

"He's bigger than my dog!" Killua said looking at me while pointing at the three headed dog.

I just laughed and watched Cerberus shrink down to about the size of a grey wolf.

"We should really go now." I say looking at the two boys

They nod and we took off again shortly after we hear a familiar scream.

"I'm gonna go back for them. You guys keep going." Gon said running back the way we came.

The bad feeling I had intensified as he disappeared in the fog. We kept running for a short bit before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Cerberus you stay with Killua. I'll be right back." I say to them running the way Gon and the others went.

When I arrived I saw Gon being picked up by his throat by Hisoka. I used my pole to launch me towards Hisoka feet first nailing him in the face making him drop Gon. I grabbed Gon and jumped away from the jester. I stood in front of him holding my pole in front of me defensively. When I looked around us I saw Leorio on the ground hopefully just unconscious and a small group of dead guys.

"Shit. I got here too late. Stay away from my friends you creep!" I glared at him as I saw he was rubbing his face where I kicked him.

"That was a good kick little girl. Ashe was it? Hmm it sounds familiar." he said tilting his head to the side walking towards us.

I tightened my grip on my weapon as I glared at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that I can't take it~" He disappeared and reappeared right in front of me.

My eyes widened and he grabbed my pole and threw me back first into a tree. I felt my lungs burn as all the breath left my body and I heard Gon scream my name. My vision was slightly hazy as looked up and saw the fuschia and purple haired clown kneel in front of me. He tilted my head up and my gold eyes met his.

"Hmm~ you pass little one." I just glared and looked away from him as a familiar aching pain thumped in my chest.

A ring of a phone came from Hisoka and he answered it but I ignored him and stood up slowly wincing at the pain in my back.

He looked to Gon. "You can make it back on you own can't you?"

Gon just nodded.

"Good boy." He said standing up and walking over to Leorio and picking him up.

I growled and picked up my pole again prepared to charge at him."Put him down!"

He just laughed and walked away. "Don't worry he passed too."

He walked away and disappearing into the fog and soon after Kurapika emerged from the fog panting heavily.

"Hey are you guys ok?" he kneeled next to Gon placing his hand on his back as I walked over to them wincing.

"Were fine, just some bruising. Though going against a guy like that I'm surprised that's all we got."

Kurapika nodded helping Gon stand up.

"We should head back to the group if we want to pass this phase." Kura said and we took off to the beginning of the second phase.


	6. Pigs x Chairman x Eggs

Once they had made it to the sight of the second phase Ashe was immediately tackled to the ground by her three headed friend.

Ashe giggled and petted the dog while trying to get him off."It's good to see you too Cerberus!"

When Cerberus finally let her up she saw Leorio leaning up against a tree rubbing his swollen cheek. She saw Kurapika whisper something to Gon and then turn back to Leorio helping him up. Ashe smiled walking to them and hugged Leorio.

"I'm glad you're awake."

Leorio looked away rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "Y-yeah. Me too."

She let go of him as Satotz stood in front of the group and spoke. "Congratulations, you have all made it to the second phase. I wish you all good luck. I shall take my leave now." He said and walked away.

The door opened and in front of them stood a woman with turquoise hair with five ponytails sticking out of her head. She was also basically wearing nothing. Behind her was a giant man wearing a yellow shirt with his stomach hanging out.

"Welcome to the second phase. My name is Menchi." Said the basically naked woman.

"And my name is Buhara." The giant man behind her said his stomach grumbling loudly soon after.

"Are you hungry Buhara?"

"Oh man I'm starving." Buhara said rubbing his stomach sadly.

Menchi turned to the group with her hands on her hips. "There you have it. The second phase will have to deal with cooking."

Everyone groaned and started complaining. "Enough! If you're gonna complain then you can leave right now!" Menchi yelled over everyone silencing them. "Good. The main part of the dish you're going to make is pork. You can find it in Visca forest. Now off you go."

As soon as she finished everyone ran into the forest not know how dangerous this would actually be.

"That's cruel Menchi. You know there's only one type of pig in that forest." Buhara said smirking at Menchi.

"I know. This should at least cut half of the group."

*To Ashe and co*

Ashe, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Cerberus followed close behind Gon when he slid down a small hill and suddenly stopped causing everyone to crash into him but he didn't budge.

"Ow! What the hell Gon? Why'd you suddenly stop like that!" Killua and Ashe yelled at the boy.

He didn't respond and just stared causing them look where he was looking.

"Are those pigs...eating bones?"

"No shit The Oreo." Ashe responded to Leorio's obvious question.

He wasn't able to respond back as the carnivorous pigs spotted them and charged. They ran for their lives and seeing people fly over them only made them run faster. They all split up each with a pig running after them.

Ashe jumped up a tree to dodge the raging pig with Cerberus following her.

"Their forehead is their weak spot!" She heard Gon yell out.

Ashe smirked and jumped down from the tree putting all her weight into her feet smashing down on the pig's forehead killing it instantly. She picked up the pig and ran back to where she came. She went to her cooking station and just stared at the pig.

"Now. How do I cook this?"

She shrugged and gutted the pig before putting it on a skewer and roasted it to perfection. She took it off not wanting to overcook it and plated it.

Ashe walked over to Menchi and Buhara and set it down and bowed. "I've never cooked before so I'm very sorry if it's not to your liking."

Menchi's peeved face softened slightly as she analyzed the child and actually ate a piece of the pig before Buhara gobbled it down and passed her. Menchi sighed and shook her head.

"You actually roasted it very well but you didn't season it at all. Therefore I have to fail you." Ashe sighed and looked down before bowing once again.

"Thank you for telling me what I did wrong."

As she was about to walk off Menchi grabbed her and squished the child to her chest. "AWW YOU'RE SO CUTE! CAN I KEEP YOU?"

Ashe squeaked and blushed darkly trying to wiggle away from the woman's hold. "N-no you can't keep me! Ah! P-please let go."

Buhara sweat dropped at the scene before him and managed to get Menchi to let go of the poor child. Ashe ran off as soon as she was freed and hid behind Gon for the second time that day.

"Ashe? Are you ok?" Gon asked looking at the traumatized girl.

"She...was gonna suffocate me with her breast." She said quietly gripping onto the back of Gon's jacket.

Gon laughed which caused Ashe to pout. He smiled and patted her head as Menchi got up and spoke. "Well you've all failed. So you'll have to try again next year."

#255 gritted his teeth and glared at Menchi. "Look I came here to be a blacklist hunter. And I'm not gonna let some Gourmet hunter dictate that!" He yelled causing Ashe to frown. 'A hunter is a hunter no matter what they hunt.'

"Well that's what you got so deal with it."

He got angrier and charged at Menchi but got slapped away by Buhara and went flying. "I could've handled it Buhara."

"But you would've killed him if I hadn't did that." She just smirked and pulled out her knives juggling them. Ashe stated in amazement and tried the follow the knive's movements. The sound of a blimp broke her concentration.

"Well let's not be to hasty now." An unidentified voice said followed by something crashing into the ground causing dust to fly up.

Once it settled we saw an old man in a yukata with a long ponytail and beard.

"C-chairman Netero!" Menchi stuttered shocked as she walked towards him.

"Menchi-kun. Don't you think failing everyone is a bit excessive?" The chairman asked stroking his beard and glanced down at Menchi boobs.

'What a perv.' Ashe thought to herself shaking her head.

"Yes. I just let my emotions get the best of me when one of them insulted cooking. I'm sorry chairman I'll resign immediately." Menchi said looking down at the ground.

Netero just laughed. "Now now. I can't find just find another hunter on the spot. Do you have another idea that you can use for phase two?"

Menchi's head snapped up as an idea came to her. "Can you take us to Mt. Split-in-half in that?" She asked pointing at the blimp.

"Sure no problem."

*Time skip*

They arrived at Mt. Split-in-half and Menchi stood in front of the deep ravine that cut the mountain in half. "For the next challenge all you have to do is boil eggs."

"Really? That's it?" Asked #255 confidently with tissue stuffed up his nose.

Menchi just smirked and turned around jumping into the ravine. A few seconds later she was blown back up by a giant gust of wind holding a giant egg.

"That was so cool!" Ashe exclaimed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's how you have to get the egg but-"

she got cut off as Gon, Ashe, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio jumped off the side of the cliff along with some others. Ashe was hanging next to with Killua and the others on the other side of him. Soon the web started snapping under the weight of everyone. Gon sniffed the air and kept waiting.

"Not yet Gon?" Killua asked which Gon shook his head no in response.

Others started jumping scared of the web breaking. 'Poor guys.' Ashe thought watching them fall to their deaths.

"Now!" Gon yelled and everyone released, grabbing an egg on the way down.

They soon lifted up as a huge gust of wind sent them flying up back over the ridge. Everyone place their egg in the giant pot of boiling water.

"We did it!" Ashe yelled hugging Gon. Gon laughed and hugged her back. "Yeah!"

Soon the egg were done and they tasted like heaven.

"These are sooo good!" Ashe ripped the half of her egg into three and gave it to Cerberus.

Least to say he devoured it down in two seconds. Those who passed walked onto the airship and stood in front of Netero and his assistant beans.

"I wasn't planning on meeting you all till the last phase but I quite enjoy the air around here, so I think I'll stick around. I want to see how this plays out." His poor assistants stood beside him sighing.

"We'll reach the next phase by 8am. So till then please rest and enjoy the flight." Beans said bowing to us and walking off with Netero.

 **Hey guys! I hope y'all are enjoying the story. like I said this is my first story so tell me what you think. Love you guys and thank you very much for reading!**


	7. Ashe x Past x Game

After getting kicked out the kitchen Gon, Killua, Ashe and Cerberus sat in front of a window eating their stolen food. Gon was the first one to speak asking Killua about his parents.

"My parents? They're probably alive."

"Probably?" Ashe asked tilting her head.

"Yeah. I come from a family of assassins." Killua said looking directly at them waiting for their reactions.

Gon wowed and Ashe just nodded silently. "That's it? You guy don't think I'm lying?" asked killua incredulously.

Gon looked at him innocently and said "Well you're not lying right?"

"People usually can't tell if I'm lying or not. You guys are weird."

Ashes leaned over Gon's shoulder and pokes Killua's forehead. "You need to stop calling people weird Killu. You might actually hurt someone's feelings."

Killua just looked at her then turned forward.

"Whatever." He mumbles. "Anyway. When I told my family I didn't wanted to choose my own path they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face as she told me I have potential to be a top assassin."

Gon and Ashe chuckled nervously at the white haired boy.

"Horrible parents right? It's natural that their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So I sliced my mother in the face and stabbed my brother in the side, and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me I'll send them packing." Killua stood up and bright sparkles surrounded him. "When I become a hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties."

*Ashe's pov*

I laughed at him still leaning over Gon's shoulder.

"Well at least you have a goal in mind Killu." I say smiling as he turns to look at me.

"What about your parents Ashe?"

My smiles drops and I get off of Gon sitting back down. "Well. I don't know where my mom is or even if she's alive. My dad's dead. I was there when he died but he deserved it."

They both stared at me strangely before Gon spoke up. "Why did he deserve it? And why don't you know where your mom is?"

Killua nodded agreeing with Gon's questions.

"My mom is actually my step mom. I don't know who my real mom is. But me and my step mom have the same eye color. Anyway my dad had met my soon to be step mom and her son one day when we were walking around in that trash heap of a city. Mom fell in love almost immediately but dad had ulterior motives. I had become close mom and her son who I eventually called big brother."

*flashback*

A smaller version of a brown skinned girl we know was clinging to her big brother's hand as she walked down the nearly deserted street. They were headed to a small store that they always went to, to get her brother's favorite gum and get her a juice. The brother suddenly stopped walking gripping his little sister's hand tightly.

"What's wrong big brother?" He just patted her head and smiled down at the little one.

"I need for you to run when I tell you to. Don't ask questions and do what I tell you to do. Understand?"

Ashe shook and nodded her head slowly, knowing that when he got like this it's best to just do what he says.

"Good girl." He took his hand off her head. "Now go." He said facing forward.

She nodded and ran looking back out the corner of my eye. Ashe gasped as she saw a group of people surrounding her big brother. Ashe almost stopped but kept running remembering brother's tone. She ran all the way home panting harshly and crying.

"Mommy! Da-" Ashe cut herself off and almost stopped breathing as she saw her mom chained to a chair bruised and bleeding with tape on her mouth.

"MOMMY!" She screamed and ran to her taking the tape off her mouth carefully. She looked up at Ashe slowly and a tear fell from her eyes.

"Why'd you come here. Why now." She shook her head and looked Ashe in the eyes desperately.

"Ashelyn, listen to me baby. I need you to run. Run far far away and never come back." Ashe shook her head crying holding back sob.

"Mama no! Please! I already left big brother, I can't leave you too!" She cried while yanking on the chains.

"That's quite enough Ashelyn." A male's deep voice echoed from behind her causing her to freeze.

"D-dad?" Ashe stuttered. The dark skinned man smiled menacingly at the child.

"My dear child. It is time. And you're going to be my greatest creation yet." Terror filled Ashe's body but before she could even take a breath everything went black.

*Flashback end*

"After that he did all types of experiments on me for years. I don't know what he did to me but I sometimes black out and when I wake up I'm usually alone and covered in blood." The boys just looked at me with wide eyes and I giggled at their expressions.

"How did you escape?" Asked Gon leaning towards me with wide puppy eyes.

"Well. An old man came and killed him he also destroyed the entire lab. I believe he told me his name was Zeno, but I'm not sure."

"EHHH? Zeno? That's my grandpa's name!" I looked Killu up and down as it clicked.

"Well now that you mention it you both have the same eye and hair color."

Killua sighed and slumped against the window sighing. "I can believe you met the old man." I just giggled as I petted Cerberus.

"What's your brother's name? And your mom's? You never mentioned them. Also who's Ashelyn?" Gon asked looking me in the eyes while leaning closer.

I feel a blush creep up on my face and I back away putting my hands up to prevent him from getting closer.

"M-my name i-is Ashelyn. I just prefer to go by Ashe since my father was the one who named me." I put my hands down and look away from Gon. "I don't remember my brother's face or name. I just remember he loved a certain brand of gum and I only remember my mom's voice and eyes. It's been 6 years after all."

*3rd person pov*

Before anyone can say anything a heavy blood lust was aimed towards the three and it quickly disappeared. The three stood up looking in the direction it had come from then looked behind them as they heard footsteps approach.

"Is something wrong?" Netero asked as he walked towards the three with a (sneaky) smile on his face. Killua glared at him and Ashe put her pole in front of her defensively as Cerberus growled.

"Netero-san? Did you see anyone come from that way?" Gon asked pointing behind them.

Netero smiled and shook his head. "You move pretty fast for an old man." said Killua in a dark voice.

"Oh that old trick? I barely moved."

Killua glared at the old man. "What do you want? You don't have anything to do till the last phase right?"

Netero just looked at him and said "No need to be so unkind. I got bored and was looking for some companions."

Ashe sighed. "You can't make friends by scaring them Netero-San." she scolded the old man and he just chuckled.

"By the way I meant to ask the three of you, any thoughts on your first attempt at the hunter exam?" he asked curiously.

Gon smiled and nodded saying that it was fun. Killua said that it was disappointing and he expected it to be more difficult. Ashe said it was a mix of both Gon's and Killua's answers.

Killua sighed and turned walking away. "Let's go Gon Ashe."

"Now wait just a moment. Would you care to play a game with me?" Netero asked causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"A game?" Gon and Ashe asked him simultaneously.

"If you're able to defeat me I shall let you become hunters."

Gon smiled at Netero excitedly. "Really!? Then I'll play!"

Ashe smiled and nodded at Netero. "You can count me in as well." Killua just looked at him in silent interest.

*time skip. Ashe's pov*

We entered a empty room and Netero stood in the center of the room bouncing a ball. Instead of his usual outfit he was wearing a black tank top and grey jogging pants while standing on one leg. "Now, to win all you have to do is take this ball from me before the ship reaches it's destination and you get to become hunters."

I scratched the back of my neck cocking my head to the side. "That's it?" Gon nodded agreeing with me.

"Yeah. That's too easy. You can't call that a game." "Well why not give it a try first." Netero said bouncing the bound on one of his fingers. "

We just have to take the ball?" Killua asked to which Netero nodded. "Ok, then I'll go first."

Killua slowly started walking around Netero leaving afterimages behind him trapping Netero. "Woah. What the hell's that? There are like 17 different Killu's." I said in amazement.

Gon nodded watching with a shocked expression. Killua charged at Netero which he stepped back dodging him. Killua kept charging him head on and Netero kept dodging. Gon and I could only watch as Killua kept attacking him fruitlessly. Netero taunted Killua as he stopped attacking. Killua bared his teeth and charged at him slamming his shin into Netero's shin causing me and Gon to wince. "Ouch, right on his pivot leg." Instead of Netero crying out in pain it was Killua who was hopping around holding his surely bruised leg.

"Killua! Tag tag! It's my turn!" Gon said jumping up and down waving his hand.

I chuckled at Killlua tagged him in and sat down next to where I was standing. I looked down at Killua.

"You ok?"

Killua nodded. "Yeah. But that old man is tough. I'll give him that. Jeez." He said subconsciously rubbing his leg.

I just giggle and look back at Gon to see him jump and slam his head into the ceiling and I winced.

"Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment the old man relaxed his guard!" Killua yelled pouting.

"Oi Gon! Let me go." He nodded and tagged me in. I walked forward stretching. "You ready old man?"

He just nodded smiling. I charged at him before darting left and sprang from the floor to the wall to the ceiling to the right wall. I went to the wall behind him and sprung at him from behind but he dodged and landed on my hands twisting my body to aim a kick to his wrist and he dodged again. I cursed and i twisted my body once again balancing myself on one hand.

"Damn old man. You're fast."

"And you're flexible." he said bouncing the ball almost teasingly.

I growled at him and charged at him and aimed a roundhouse kick to his wrist and he dodged.

*Time skip*

Gon and I were panting heavily standing on the sidelines as killua was trying the get the ball from the old man.

"You kids aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack me together?" He said with a shit eating grin on his face.

I growled at the smile wanting to wipe it off his face. 'Damn old man.' Gon, Killua and I charged him. He head butted me, kicked Killua behind him and slammed Gon's head into the ground.

I covered my face wincing. "Fuckin' ow! I'm still a girl you know! How dare you hit me in the face? I still want a husband one day!"

"Don't worry you were already ugly grandma." Killua said sticking out his tongue.

I flipped Killua off and turned my attention back to the old fart.

"Watch it you old turd!" I yell at him then charge at Netero in frustration.

He dodged making me more frustrated. We kept attacking him for what felt like hours now and he kept dodging. Killua and Gon smashed their heads together by accident and I got a ball to the stomach knocking the wind out of me. Gon charged at Netero and used his shoe to extend his kick which knocked him off balance. Killua kicked him from behind knocking the ball out of his hand and charged at it so did Netero. Gon used his shoe to knock it away from him once again. I used this as my chance to grab it. My finger tips had almost touched it until Netero decided to charge up to the ball knocking Killua and Gon away and slam the said ball into my face knocking me down and making me slide a few feet. I muttered curses under my breath holding face rolling around.

" You shitty old man!" I yelled at him still holding my face.

"I commend you on your efforts." Netero said holding the ball on one finger.

Gon and I look back at the skid mark left by the old man on the ground.

"You're amazing Netero-san!" Gon exclaimed happily

"What did I say about my face you shitty old man!" I yelled out in pain and anger as Netero just sweat dropped.

"Forget it. I give up. I lose." Killua said getting up and walking away grabbing his shirt off the ground.

"Why? We still have time. And just now we came really close." Gon said innocently.

"You really have no clue do you?" Killua said looking at Gon."That old man has barely used his right hand and left leg."

Now that he mentioned it Netero really hadn't. Ugh that dirty old man!

"But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year, and we'd still never get that ball from him."

Gon and I looked at Netero.

"Oh you figured that out? And here I thought I fooled you."

damn old man. Killua stood in the doorway and did this really weird laugh.

"You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go Gon, Ashe." he said walking off.

Cerberus, who was outside just looked up at killua and back to me and Gon.

"I wanna stay." said Gon in response to killua.

"Me too." I said looking at the doorway.

"Didn't you hear what I said!? It's useless! You won't be able to get the ball from him!" Killua yelled at us charging back in the room.

"Yeah i don't care about the ball anymore. But I wanna get him to use his right hand, and we've old used up half of the time limit so." Gon said determined.

Killua turned to look at me and a evil look spread over my face.

"I'm gonna get that shitty old man back for hitting me in the face not once but twice." I said darkly looking back at Netero.

Killua just blinked at us incredulously. "I see...Yeah, I got it. Good luck. I'm getting some sleep." He said waving and walking off.

I sighed lost in my own thoughts before I came to a decision.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to Killua for a sec." I and walked out the room and went the way i thought Killua went after telling Cerberus to stay put.

When I found him he was standing in front of two dead bodies with his back towards me and blood dripping off of his hand which currently resembled claws. He suddenly appeared in front of me is bloody clawed hand pointing to my face.

"I thought you were still playing with Gon." he said lowering his hand.

"I was but I got worried about you."

he 'tched' and turned away. "You aren't scared?"

I just sighed and shook my head. "Killua. I have a 30ft demon dog with claws that are at least triple of quadruple the size of you. So no. I'm not scared."

He didn't turn to face me and i turned away.

"I'll get Cerberus to clean this up. Go get some sleep. Goodnight Killua." I said walking back towards the room not hearing if Killua said anything or not.

After telling Cerberus to go clean up the mess I went in the room with Gon and Netero. "Sorry I took so long."

Gon ran up to me smiling and breathing heavily. "That's fine. C'mon let's go play!" he said grabbing my hand making me blush a bit before nodding.

*time skip*

Gon headbutted Netero in the stomach making me wince. 'That poor boy's head has gone through a lot today.' Gon decided to try it again and I jumped over him aiming a kick towards Netero's face. He used his right hand to dodge Gon making him crash into a wall and his left hand to block against my kick. Which mad me slam my back into the floor.

"OW!" Gon and I yell at the same time sitting up.

Gon smiled brightly at Netero. "You just used your right hand!"

Netero looked down at his right hand in shock and made a noise of agreement.

"I did it!" Gon screamed out happily and promptly passed out.

I laughed breathlessly at Gon antics before going over to the sleeping boy and falling on the ground next to him sighing.

"Damn I'm tired." I say then whistle.

A few seconds later my three headed friend walked in and licked my face."Hey! Stop that silly I'm all sweaty and gross."

He just growled happily and grew a bit in size then curled around me and Gon and fell asleep. I giggled and looked at Netero tiredly.

"We're gonna beat you one day. And I'm gonna punch you in the face three times just to spite you. So try not to keel over anytime soon old...man..." I declare then follow the other two to dream land.


	8. Through x Trick x Tower

Morning came sooner than expected. I woke up to the blinding sun on my face which was soon covered by a shadow. When I open my eyes I see Gon's brown eyes staring into my gold one's.

"Good morning!" He said smiling brightly at me.

I blush and sit up quickly slamming my forehead into his. I hold my head in pain closing my eyes tightly. 'What is his head made of!' I look to see Gon laughing holding his head.

"Your face was really red! It was like a tomato." He said smiling at me.

"D-don't say that! And why didn't you just wake me up?" I yell at him blush more than before.

"Well you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Kind of like when a cat is sleeping in your lap except you were laying on my arm." He said and I keep growing a darker and darker red. I get up covering my face and leave without saying anything. ' That idiot.' I say stomping down the hall.

*time skip*

"Welcome to Trick Tower!" Said Beans as he stood in front of us on top of a giant tower.

"You have to get to the bottom of this tower in the next 72 hours. That is all." He said retreating back to the blimp leaving us to our own devices.

I look toward our group holding puppy Cerberus in my arms. "So what now?" They shrugged as we walked over to the edge of the tower.

My eyes widen as I back away from the edge.

"What's wrong Ashe?" Gon asked tilting his head.

I blush remembering this morning and look away.

"W-well I'm afraid of heights."

"You were just in a blimp! How are you afraid of heights?" Killua yelled in disbelief.

I looked down and took a step back. As soon as I did, the floor gave way.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed falling to what I presume was my death.

"ASHE!" I hear everybody scream as they disappeared from view.

My back slams against the ground winding me. I roll to my side groaning and I realize that I was still holding Cerberus.

"Ah! Are you ok?" I ask him while sitting up.

He licks my face telling me that he was alright. I smile and stand up groaning. "Well. At least we're not dead." I look around at the stone walked surrounding me. I see a door to my right with a sign just above it. 

*3rd pov*

"The path of death. How cheesy." 

Ashe sighed and looked at Cerberus. He barked and nodded at her as if telling her not to worry. She smiles and looked towards the wall as a little tray opened up and on it was a watch and three collars with clocks on them.

"Welcome to Trick Tower! My name is Lippo, I'm the proctor of this phase. You and your little companion have picked the path of death. The only rule is that you have to make it to the bottom of the tower in the next 72 hours. Good luck and may the Gods have mercy on your soul." Lippo said then cut out. 

Ashe felt a chill run down her spine but shook it off and put the watch on her wrist. Ashe went over toward Cerberus and took off his three spiked collars and put the one's that Lippo gave her on him. As soon as she clicked the last one on place the door behind her opened. The smell of rotting flesh hit her and Cerberus like a tidal wave. Ashe flinched and took a step back. Cerberus growled and grew in size. He looked towards Ashe and crouched down slightly. Ashe nodded and got on his back and he took off down the hallway avoiding all the traps that started right off the bat.

After hours of running they Cerberus immediately slid to a halt causing Ashe to squeak. 

She pulled herself up off the canine, peeking up over him as she straightened herself up. The yellow eyed dog crouched down, baring his fangs as he faced the large grimy stone door before them. The low growls of his warning resonating out of him caused Ashe to seize up in fear. He'd never acted like this. Her gaze followed her pet's. The door stood ominously, shrunken back into the darkness of the hall. Above it, a dimly lit stone plaque engraved with "Press O to open and X to leave closed." Ashe sighed at first, but it quickly turned into a chuckle. "So.. it's just a dog? You had me worried over nothing." She reached for her watch, pressing the X on it as she looked forward.

The rumble of the stone grinding against gears grated her ears as it lifted up slowly, but the smell is what took her. It rolled out in waves, watering her eyes and choking her. Her hands quickly flew to face, trying her best to mask out the overpowering smell of death. It only grew worse as the door finished its ascent and with it opening her view to the room within. She had seen many things, but what she was now seeing shook her to the core. She tremble as she full took in what she was seeing. It explained the smell. The feces, urine and vomit caked up onto the corpses mounded up into the center of the room. Her eyes darted about, taking in the grotesque state of the surroundings before zoning back onto the main pile.

It wriggled and moved and caused her to take a tentative step back. Cerberus however took a step forward. The moving mass rolled out above. A grisly fat man perched atop of it sinking down into the decaying bodies. He turned slowly, seemingly to pay little mind to her or Cerberus at he picked through the corpses beneath. Grasping a severed arm he brought it to his lifted head. She was able to see his clouded all white eyes and his bloodied toothy grin as he bit a large chunk from the dismembered trembled and took a step back which caused the man's smile to widen more.

"Heeehehehe~" He laughed and jumped off the pile of mutilated bodies. 

Before Ashe could even tell what happened he disappeared. Ashe backed up more but felt and unfamiliar warmth behind her. She slowly looked up and saw the man's wide mouth open and a horrid stench followed. Her eyes widened and tears fell as she paled. Cerberus roared and tackled the man down. He crashed into the ground leaving a crater. He let out an inhuman growled and bit Cerberus causing him to yelp and squirm. The man kept biting harder and hard.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" Ashe screamed crying more as fear and anger mixed and swelled inside her. 

A loud crunch of bones giving way resounded in her ears. Her eyes widened and something in her snapped. She pulled out her pole and darted over to the overweight man and slammed the pole into his eye. The man let go of the dog and screamed out. He ripped the pole out of his eye and threw it and her into the wall making her slam her head harshly against it leaving cracks. Ashe stood up slowly with blood dripping down her face and neck. She growled and charged forward again at the man again and jammed her pole into the man's throat. Her pole glowed purple and turned into a spear. The man gurgled and choked on his own blood. Ashe ripped the pole out the man neck and blood splattered on her face and clothes. The door on the other side of the room opened and she walked through it with a now limping Cerberus. As soon as she got out the room he spear turned back into a pole and she blinked.

"W-what? Where am I?" She asked looking around. 

All of a sudden her vision doubled and pain hit her hard. She fell to her knees crying out. Ashe clutched her head as it pounded and throbbed. She whimpered and removed her hand from her head to see it was covered in blood. She clinched her eyes closed tightly holding back another whimper. Cerberus licked her face cause her to open one of her eyes slightly. She looked down at his crushed leg and closed her eyes again.

"I'm sorry Cerberus. I hope you can forgive me for not being strong enough." She said softly.

The three headed dog just whimpered and shook his head. Ashe just smiled and shrunk her pole to about the size of Cerberus' leg and reached into her backpack. She ripped one of her shirts and wrapped it around Cerberus' leg and the pole making a splint.

"There. That...should be fine for...now." She said ripping her shirt more and wrapping it around her head and passed out.

Cerberus whimpered and picked up Ashe and put her on his back as took of running but slower than before. He ran for a few more hours through the Trick Tower maze. There were no more traps the rest of the way and they made it to the door out. Cerberus slowly rolled Ashe off his back and licked her face to wake her up. She woke up slowly and groggy. She whimpered and looked up at navy blue furred companion. 

"H-hey Cerberus. Since when did you have six heads?" She asked holding her head a whimpering.

Cerberus looked up to the door and then back to her. 

"Are we at the end?" She asked standing up slowly stumbling.

Her companion nodded pawing at the door wanting to leave just as much as Ashe did. She nodded and pressed 'X'. As soon as the door opened she walked out and a voice sounded.

"Contestant number 403 and her companion Cerberus 17th to complete the tower, in 63 hours and 53 minutes. Congratulations."

Ashe smiled softly as she walked forward and collapsed on the ground. Cerberus carried her to the wall and went over to the cart grabbing one of the little food trays. He put it down near her head. He sat her up and put the tray on her lap. Ashe smiled at Cerberus and petted his head before eating. Hisoka, Hanzo and Gittrakura were watching the interaction between the two intrigued. Cerberus growled and at the which caused Hisoka to smile, Gittarakura to do his weird chuckle and hanzo to flinch.

Ashe's vision slowly began to fade out. Exhausted and in pain she let the darkness overtake her into a dreamless slumber.

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the long break. I was really stuck for this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Please Review and vote see ya~ 3_**

 ** _Ps. I know he's from outlast_**


	9. Into x The x Forest

A murky blackness surrounded Ashe as her consciousness slowly drifted in and out. She twitched slightly as she heard a voice call out to her in the darkness.

"she...he...Ashe!"

The voice slowly grew louder and louder in her ears as she faded back into consciousness. Her eyes opened sluggishly. Concerned brown and blue eyes soon came into focus.

"Gon...Killua..?" Ashed asked hoarsely.

Gon beamed at her while Killua just sighed and closed his eyes.

"You idiot. You made Gon and everyone else worry." Killua said crossing his arms and glaring at her softly.

She a sheepish smile spread across her face as sat up groaning. Gon grabbed Ashe's hand and helped her sit up.

"What happened to you?" Kurapika asked stepping up to the group.

Ashe sighed and looked down frowning. "I don't remember. After that weird scary man bit down on Cerberus' leg I...I blacked out. When I came to I was in a hallway with my head bleeding and Cerberus whimpering."

It was silent for a moment till Leorio stepped up and knelt down in front of her smiling warmly with a tinge of sadness seeping in.

"I'll check your head when we get out of here ok?" He said in a comforting tone.

Ashe nodded tearing up a bit then hugged him. He hugged her back and picked her up walking toward their group who was by the door leading out of Trick Tower. Ashe pressed her face In Leorio's neck as the light got too bright for her.

"Well now that we're all here, my name is Lippo. As some of you may know I run Trick Tower. You will all be drawing slots. We will call you up in the order that you finished the tower. The fourth phase will be taking place over there, on Zevil Island." Lippo said smirking the whole time he was speaking as he pointed behind him to an island in the distance

After everyone had gotten their card, Lippo told them to remove the white sticker on the card and it revealed a number.

"That number on your card is your is your target. You must collect their badged by any means necessary. That means you have been given permission to kill your target. Your badge is worth 3 points to you and the person targeting you. Anyone else's badge is worth 1 point. By the end of the end of the week you must collect 6 points in order to go on to the next phase. A boat will take you to your destination. That is all and good luck. You'll need it." Lippo said walking them to the boat where a girl was waiting for them.

Leorio sat Ashe down as soon as they were on the boat and opened his briefcase getting out what he needed. After about 15 minutes he had finished disinfecting and bandaging her head. He had put all his stuff away and pulled out a needle and filled it with a liquid pain medicine. Ashe immediately backed away from Leorio.

Leorio looked at her confused. "What's wrong Ashe?"

"Keep that thing away from me." she said eyeing the needle cautiously.

"But it's to help with the pain. It's okay to be scared of needles ya know." he said softly.

"No! Keep that away from me!" She yelled pressing herself into a corner shaking slightly.

Leorio looked at her confused then turned to Kurapika to see if he knew something. which he shook his head to to Leorio's silent question.

"My...my 'father' used to experiment on me. J-just please stay away from me with that. Please." Ashe said on the verge of crying.

Leorio was speechless. To think someone who can smile as bright as her went through something like that was unimaginable.

"Ashe...I-I'm sorry you went through that but please I just don't want you to hurt anymore. I swear on my pledge to become a doctor I will never hurt you." he pleaded with her

Ashe hesitated a long while before very slowly going over to him. She put her arm out looking away. Leorio immediately went to work giving her the shot as quickly as possible. Ashe winced and took a deep breath calming herself down, bringing her arm close to her body once he was finished.

"Thank you Leorio." She mumbled getting up to go find Gon and Killua, Cerberus trailing behind her.

Upon finding them she sat next to Gon and leaned against him. Cerberus laid down across her lap.

"What numbers do you guys have?" She asked after a pause.

Gon and Killua looked at each other before nodding.

"Well we already know each other's. So show us yours." Killua said.

Ashe shrugged and pulled out her badge which read '34'.

"Who's that?" Gon asked.

"The guy with the green hair and the sword. I think his name was Ryu." Ashe said smiling.

"You can remember that but not your own age?" Killua asked Incredulously.

Ashe laughed sheepishly scratching her cheek.

"Anywaaaay. What's your badge numbers?"

They smiled and showed her. Ashe flinched when she saw Gon's number.

"Gon…" she trailed off.

"It's fine. I'll get his badge no matter what!" he said, determination and fear flickering through his eyes.

"Good luck." Ashe said and turned to Killua.

"So you have one of the Amori brothers."

"Good to know. This should be fun. But I bet it's gonna be boring like of this has been." Killua said smirking then sighing.

Before Ashe could say anything she was cut off by the announcement that they had arrived.

"Welcome to Zevil Island. You will leave in the order you completed the tower. There will be two minute intervals between each person. Number 1 you may go." said the attendant.

It was eventually Ashe's turn. She looked at her friend's smiling.

"See you there!" she said running off the boat with Cerberus following close behind.

"Let's do this Cerberus!"

 **I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I had writer's block and school is hell so I don't have much time for writing anymore but I haven't given up on this story and never will. Thank you so much for reading! Comments are appreciated**.


	10. Target x Big x Brother

It's been 3 days since the 4th phase started phase started and night was just setting in, rousing the animals of the dark. 

"Man. I've been searching for hours now, where the hell is he?" Ashe growled in frustration as flopped back on the branch she was sitting on. 

Cerberus who was in a branch beside her huffed and laid his heads down on the branch. Ashe looked at him and sighed. 

"You're right. Some sleep would be nice right now. I have 4 days left, I won't be able to fight him

if I'm exhausted." She said getting comfortable on her branch and about to sleep. 

Suddenly fear-no terror gripped her soul. She hugged her knees to her chest trying her damndest to disappear into herself. Cerberus' fur stood on end as his eyes glow red with teeth bared ready to fight. Ashe didn't move the whole time. The sun had started to rise when she finally calmed herself. Cerberus was still on guard sniffing the air. He growled again as something was coming in the distance. It was their target. Finally something was looking up for her. 

She jumped down with with her pole aiming to slam it down on Ryu's head. Before she could register what happened he dodged it. Ryu smirked and looked Ashe in the eyes. 

"So you're the one after me huh? I expected someone better." He sneered 

Ashe growled at the blatant disrespect. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass." She said charging at him. 

He charged at her too, but Ashe used her pole to volt herself upward. She slammed the pole down on his back causing him to stumble and fall. He didn't stay down for long. When he got back up, he turned towards her with a weapon on his arm. It was a crossbow. Ashe's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. She jumped up into a tree and hid in the leaves. 

"C'mon out girly. It won't hurt much if you just let me shoot you in the head. It'll be over very quickly." He said in a sickeningly sweet tone. 

Ashe shuttered and looked at her pole then back to his crossbow then back to her pole. 

'This...might just be crazy enough to work.' She thought to herself. 

He fired in her direction managing to graze her cheek but she didn't dare move. Slowly, very slowly she crawled farther down the branch and stood up. She picked up her pole like a javelin. 

'My aim is true.' 

Her pole flew through the air and directly into Ryu's crossbow causing it to break. 

"What the fu-!" He was cut off my Ashe jumping down on him, making him slam face first into the ground knocking him out instantly. 

"Oh thank heavens." Ashe sighed and searched him for his number which she eventually found. She grabbed her pole and left him there. 

Cerberus walked up next to her and nodded one of his heads to her in acknowledgement. She smiled happily and nodded her head back. You see Cerberus is very protective of her, but he also wants her to fight her own battles. He only helps her out when she's in mortal danger. Other than that she's on her own. They walked around until night started to set in. 

"Let's go find somewhere to camp for tonight." Ashe said stretching and about to get on Cerberus' back. That is until he started growling lowly and fire rumbled in the middle head's mouth. 

"Hmm~? Oh my how scary." Said an all too familiar voice 

"What do you want? You're not hunting me are you?" Ashe asked tensely as she rested her trembling hand on top of Cerberus' back for comfort. 

"No, no. I'm not the one hunting you sadly. Besides I've hunted the one I was after, and he happened to be after Gon." Hisoka said smirking the entire time. 

"Besides that, I think it's time we have a chat." His whole demeanor changed. He was serious now. 

"A c-chat? About what?" Ashe cursed herself for stuttering. 

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly 

Ashe cocked her head to the side confused. "I'm Ashe-," he cut her off. 

"No. I mean why do you seem familiar to me. I don't like not knowing things." He said frowning. 

"You too?" She asked stunned 

"What do you mean 'you too'." He stated more than asked. 

Ashe had stopped listening to him and was contemplating hisoka's name. 

"Hisoka. Hiiiisoka? Hisokaaaa? Hiso-?" Ashe's blood froze as a nickname came back to her. 

"Big brother Hiso..." She said trailing off with wide eyes as she slowly looked up at Hisoka who's eyes looked similar to her's. 

"Big brother Hiso?" She questioned hesitantly. 

Before anything else could happen he suddenly disappeared. Ashe fell on her butt and just stared at nothing before laughing hysterically and crying. 

"I...I finally find my brother...and he's a fuckin psycho pathic killer clown." She sobbed hugging herself.

 _ **I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. School started and I started to lose motivation to write this story and then I didn't know how to continue, but now I'm back! Please review!**_


End file.
